Me and you is perfect
by defchanbaek
Summary: yak ! Menikahlah denganku chanyeoliiee


Sumary : yak ! Menikahlah denganku chanyeoliiee

Chanyeolie cepatlah nikahi saja aku,aku sudah lelah dengan pelajar pelajar ini !!.oh tuhaan bisakah engkau kirim namja tampan dan kaya yang mau menikahi aku secepatnya.sepertinya aku akan mati jika terus terusan belajar seperti orang kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Yak! Jika kau lupa aku juga masih memakai seragam sama sepertimu baekii bodoh ! Dan berhenti meminta aku menikahimu,tidakah kau bosan meminta aku menjadi suamimu.bahkan kamu sudah meminta itu semenjak kita masih di junior school.

Ya kami masih berada di bangku kelas 2 senior high school.aku memang bukan namja pintar hmm mungkin aku akan pintar jika aku tidak malas.kalian harus setuju tidak ada orang yang tidak pintar hanya saja adanya orang yg malas,dan aku termasuk orang tersebut :( . tapi aku namja beruntung.. mengapa... itu karena sahabatku chanyeol yang super duper ganteng dan pintar itu selalu ada disampingku.ya bisa di bilang seperti itu karena chanyeol akan berusaha untuk membuatku selalu naik kelas,menyelamatkan nilai nilai ujian ku,menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan rumahku seperti sekarang ini karena aku ketiduran di kelas kemarin aku tidak tau kalau guru choi memberi pekerjaan rumah,dan karna kemarin chanyeol ada latihan ekstrakurikuler basket sehingga kami tidak pulang bersama hasilnya aku baru tau jika guru choi memberi pekerjaan rumah pagi ini pada saat jongdae mengitari kelas untuk mengambil buku PR kami.selanjutnya ketika aku sibuk dengan mulutku merancau chanyeol dengan sigap langsung menyalin PRnya ke buku PRku.

Tapi setidaknya jika kau nikahi aku,aku tidak perlu lagi harus belajar mati matian seperti ini.toh kamu sudah ditakdirkan akan menggantikan ayahmu menjadi CEO d park corp.ayolah chanyeolie pikirkan aku..Apa kau tidak tertarik padaku?cobalah perhatikan aku baik baik aku yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang akan membuatmu menyukaiku bahkan mencintaiku.lihatlah mataku walaupun sedikit tapi ini jika tersenyum akan membentuk eye smile yang akan membuat orang lain yg melihatnya ikut tersenyum,lihat juga bibir ini.. ini merah dengan sendirinya tanpa perlu aku pakai pelembab bibirpun ini akan terasa kenyal,kau belum mencobanyakan,ahhh aku tau apa kau tidak tertarik dengan pantat semoku..chanyeoliee lihatt akuuu...

Baek please stop ! Kau menghancurkan konsentrasiku!! Sudahlah aku tidak tertarik padamu bahkan jika kamu menggodaku tanpa sehelai benangpun aku tidak tertarik,karna aku menyukai namja pintar menurutku itu lebih seksi ketimbang pantat semokmu.

Kau selalu membuatku kecewa chanyeolie.

Ini sudah selesai PRmu,cepat kumpulkan kedepan.dan berhenti mengigit bibirmu bodoh.

Ya ya ya aku memang bodoh,terimakasih chanyeolie untuk PRku.aku sangat beruntung memilikimu dihidupku.

Sebelum pergi aku cium dimple di pipinya,entahlah sedari dulu aku sangat suka dengan dimple itu.

Yaakkk !! Selalu saja.jangan menciumku seenaknya bodoh!

Aku melihat wajahnya bersemu.mungkin kalian bingung kenapa aku begitu sangat ingin dinikahi oleh chanyeol.akhh aku yakin kalian tentu tidak buta dan bodoh bahwa chanyeol itu makhluk terlewat sempurna siapapun akan jatuh cinta padanya.lihatlah dari dahinya yg seksi oh my god bahkan hanya dilihat dari situpun semua orang akan sependapat bahwa chanyeol sempurna.chanyeol namja tinggi hmm walaupun menurutku dia terlalu over tingginya jangan salahkan dia karna aku pikir gen keluarganya memang seperti itu,atau mungkin pada saat tuhan membagikan ukuran badan dia antri yang paling pertama dan aku yang paling terakhir karna aku pendek.mata bulatnya yang seperti puppy eyes,hidungnya,bibirnya...ahh sudah sudah air liur ku sudah kemana mana membayangkan dia.jadi jika kalian punya definisi namja sepurna itu seperti apa ciri chanyeol ada disitu.semuanya tolong garis bawahi untuk "chanyeol is perfect".

Tapi apakah aku mencintainya?hmm aku juga tidak tahu karna yang aku pikirkan hanya aku tidak ingin susah susah.dalam artian susah menjadi pelaja, susah hidup atau kesusahan lainnya.dan chanyeol adalah jawaban untuk semua hal tentang kemudahan hehe.dan jika kalian tanya apa chanyeol menyukaiku atau tidak Tentu saja jawabanku tidak tahu..atau mengkin lebih di artikan dia tidak menyukaiku lihat saja tadi bagaimana dia selalu bilang aku bodoh dan tidak tertarik padaku.itu terkadang membuatku sebal entahlah dia menginginkan namja seperti apa.mungkin tipenya adalah namja pintar sedangkan aku namja bodoh.entahlah aku tidak mau terlalu memikirkannya.jika aku tidak bisa menikah dengan chanyeol aku harap aku bisa mendapatkan namja seperti dia.


End file.
